


Nighttime Celebrations

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [17]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Two mates meet beneath the full moon to spend time with one another in their less than mortal forms, before the sun rises and they spend the daylight together as humans.
Relationships: Hojo Gou/Takahashi Ryousuke
Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Nighttime Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaysuke_Takahashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/gifts).



> Beta'd by lonelydriver, thank you very much for your help!
> 
> Written for Gaysuke_Takahashi, for his birthday! Happy birthday, my friend! I hope you like it!~ <3

The summer night air crackled with a pre-autumn chill. The full moon was doing the tiny shape flying above the trees no favors, exposed and visible through the leaves against the clear, starry night sky. Distant howls merely highlighted the night's energy, a pack commanding their territory as the full moon gave them the power to do so. A flutter of wings as the tiny shape dives into the trees, dodging limbs as it sought out what only it knew. The trees thinned out a slight amount, and amidst the foliage stood a much larger figure, great leathery wings comfortably and loosely folded behind him, glowing red eyes directed skyward, locked onto the moon.

 _"Master!"_ The small creature squeaked, the momentary distraction causing it to slip, the tip of a wing clipping against a tree limb and knocking it into a spiral, even as the figure looked down and opened his arms in time to catch it.

"Graceful." He chuckled. The small creature righted itself, revealing to be a little brown bat.

 _"That never happened."_ The bat pouted.

"Oh, of course,” he corrects himself with little resistance. “I didn't see Tsuyoshi stumble," a smile, revealing sharpened fangs, glittering in the moonlight. "Did you find him?"

 _"Of course I did."_ Tsuyoshi scoffed, puffing up pridefully. _"What do you take me for, Master Gou?"_

"My apologies, your grace," Gou snarked playfully. "I didn't mean to offend."

 _"Don't let it happen again."_ Tsuyoshi huffed dramatically, a prideful expression coming over the little bat's face.

"You've picked up some of aniki's drama." Gou laughed, spreading his wings and flying above the trees.

 _"I like Rin_ _,_ _"_ Tsuyoshi took flight beside Gou, using his claws to latch onto his master's shoulder. _"He's nice."_

"He spoils you," Gou crosses his arms, peering at the little bat with a raised brow. "You've become a bit of a brat."

 _"I have not!"_ Tsuyoshi took off again, his voice tinged with slight offence.

"Mmmm… no, I think you have." Gou grins cheekily at his familiar, finding the slightly agitated form of the little bat amusing. 

_"You're a mean master!"_ Tsuyoshi pouts. _"I should leave you here."_

"I'm just teasing you, silly bat," Gou chuckles again. "Besides, if you did, Ryousuke would be unhappy."

 _"... You make a good point_ _,_ _"_ Tsuyoshi lets out a sigh, long and drawn out. _"Alright, I'll lead the way!"_

"Please do," Gou follows after his familiar as he takes off. "I do have to ask, though, you're not _actually_ upset with me, are you?"

 _"No."_ Tsuyoshi's response was even. _"I know you were just teasing_ _,_ _"_ the little bat suddenly dove, prompting Gou to follow suit, tucking his wings in slightly to avoid clipping them on the many limbs reaching for him.

"Are you sure?" Gou called, wincing as he felt the end of a stick scrape his wings. "You seem a little mad!"

 _"I'm sure!"_ the little bat's response was a little snarky, this time.

"Alright, if you're sure," Gou wasn't at all convinced, but he'd let it slide as Tsuyoshi turned behind a tree. "Why is Ryousuke even this far out here, anyway?"

 _"I didn't ask!"_ Tsuyoshi responded quickly enough. _"Didn't think to!"_

"Fair." Gou relented, and quiet reigned between them as they flew. The lapse in conversation allowed his mind to wander.

It was the day of the Autumnal Equinox. When the sun rose, Japan would be awash with people preparing for the public holiday, and others meeting up with family to head out to ancestral grave sites, or shrines and temples, or even just going out to enjoy many of the foods available for the holiday. It's a time of great energy for many creatures, especially the shrine dwellers and temple deities, who found the visitors to their abodes empowering.

 _"Master Ryousuke!"_ Tsuyoshi's voice dragged him out of his musing as they both emerged into a small clearing, Ryousuke seated at the center with his wings spread around him. A few sandy yellow feathers stood out brightly within the black as they molted, returning to a natural color as Ryousuke neglected redying them. The sphinx turned, reaching out with clawed hands to catch the little bat, even as Gou landed beside him. _"Master Gou is a terrible master!"_

"Hey, you said you weren't upset! You promised!" Gou retorted, raising both eyebrows.

 _"Well, I lied!"_ Tsuyoshi pouted again, prompting Ryousuke to snicker.

 **"That isn't very nice of you, Tsuyoshi."** Ryousuke chimed in, taking a moment to lean towards Gou and connect their cheeks, rubbing cattishly with a small purr. **"I doubt he did any more than tease you, which is what he usually does every day."**

 _"Traitor."_ Tsuyoshi huffed, hopping out of Ryousuke's hands and landing in the grass below.

 **"Tsuyoshi."** no response. **"What a dramatic little bat."**

"He's picking it up from Rin," Gou chuckled. "Spoiled boy, that bat."

 **"Undoubtedly."** Ryousuke grinned, watching the grass part as the small bat wandered away from them. **"It's cute, I think."**

"You would say that," Gou sighed, before leaning in and placing a kiss upon the sphinx's cheek. "Today's the Equinox, you know."

 **"Of course** **,** **"** Ryousuke leaned into Gou's side, not even reacting when the vampire rested his face against his neck. **"I thought we should spend time together as we are before we go out with our families for celebration."**

"Oh?" Gou glanced up at Ryousuke. "Any other plans?"

 **"Other than feeding you?"** Gou choked at the statement, recoiling back in shock. **"So dramatic."**

"Y-You can't just say that with that tone!" Gou stuttered slightly, mind whirring far too quickly. "We've never-"

 **"Calm down."** Ryousuke's tail swayed out from its resting place in the grass, a quick flick back and forth, shaking off a beetle that had crawled onto it, the fat bug flying away only to be caught by Tsuyoshi, the little bat leaping into the air after it and catching it in his little claws, nearly tumbling back into the grass with his catch. **"Is it really that big of a deal?"**

"Yes!" Gou winced at his volume. "Sorry, that was loud."

**"Is it bad?"**

"No, no! It's just…" Gou trailed off.

**"Just…?"**

"I've never actually fed from an actual person before," Gou's response was quiet. "Never really bothered to try."

 **"I see** **,** **"** Ryousuke hummed. **"But there's no time like the present to try."**

"You're surprisingly adamant about this." Gou couldn't help but point that out, causing his mate to quietly laugh.

 **"We're mates, aren't we?"** was his answer. **"Wouldn't you prefer having a fresh source from time to time?"**

"I mean, yes, but that's not the point."

 **"Then what is the point?"** Ryousuke never fails to ask the questions Gou didn't want him to. **"Are you afraid you'll hurt me or something?"** Gou didn't answer. **"You won't, you know. I know the symptoms of blood loss, if I start feeling any symptoms I'll stop you, but I don't think I'll have to stop you."**

"Ryousuke," Gou couldn't help but feel a wave of exasperated affection for his mate. Ever the doctor in training. "You aren't gonna let this go, huh?" the expression on his mate's face told him everything. "Alright, you win. But we're figuring that out _later_ -"

 **"Not if you haven't eaten yet."** Ryousuke crossed his arms.

"What?" Gou looked a little confused.

 **"Your canines are protruding** **,** **"** Ryousuke's response caused Gou's hand to shoot up to his teeth, confirming the observation. **"They only do that when you're hungry and haven't eaten in a while."**

"You know too much about my hunger patterns." Gou grumbled, hiding his teeth. He found his canines embarrassing when they were like this.

 **"I have the right to know."** the sphinx moved closer to his mate.

"You stop that."

 **"Mmmm… no, I don't think I will."** Ryousuke grinned cheekily.

 _"You guys are weird!"_ Tsuyoshi squeaked from nearby, successfully pulling Ryousuke's attention away from Gou and allowing the vampire to soundlessly let out a breath of relief. _"I don't get it at all!"_

 **"You're still too young** **,** **"** Ryousuke waved the little bat off. **"Maybe when you find a mate of your own, you'll understand."**

 _"Ew!''_ The childish response from his familiar nearly caused Gou to break down into laughter. _"Gross! Courtship is weird!"_

**"So you don't want a mate one day?"**

_"Nope! I'm too cool and powerful for that!"_ Ryousuke visibly repressed a laugh.

 **"Oh, of course, of course** **,** **"** he responded, clearly amused. **"The great hunter of the night is not so low as to desire companionship."**

 _"You got that right!"_ Gou couldn't take it anymore and let out a delighted laugh, much to his familiar's audible dismay. _"Stop laughing at me!"_

"I'm so sorry," Gou wheezed. "But I just can't help it!" so engrossed in his mirth, the vampire missed the fond, adoring expression on his mate's face.

 _"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."_ Tsuyoshi leapt from the grass once more and flew up, vanishing into the trees and leaving the two alone as Gou's laughter finally tapered out.

 **"Now,"** Ryousuke's voice pulled Gou's attention back to him. **"I believe we were in the middle of a conversation?"**

"For the love of the Outsiders…" Gou almost hissed. "I really don't want to try this _now_ , Ryou."

 **"If not now, then definitely next time you get hungry!"** Ryousuke was firm in his tone as his wings opened wide, there would be no arguing.

"At home, and not out in the open like this." Gou added his own terms, and Ryousuke nodded his agreement.

 **"I can agree to that, and I'm holding you to it!"** Gou's sigh of relief was audible this time.

"I don't expect any less from you." Gou smiled, before opening his arms. Ryousuke was in them in an instant, quietly purring as the vampire wrapped him in an embrace. "So, what are our plans for the day?"

**"Doesn't your family already have plans?"**

"Aniki works and dad is out of town on business."

 **"I see… well, you can join us at the Takahashi burial grounds for the time we're there."** the sphinx offers. **"Then we can wander around and get some botamochi, maybe visit a shrine or two, I'm sure the deities would like more visitors."**

"Sounds like a nice day." Gou hummed. "Yeah, I think I'd like to accompany you and your family."

 **"It will likely just be Keisuke, Takumi, Tsugumi and I."** Ryousuke pauses. **"Actually, I don't think you've met her yet."**

"Who is she?"

 **"She's Keisuke and I's younger cousin."** Ryousuke mimicked Gou's hum. **"I think you'll like her, and vice versa."**

"I'd hope so!" Gou laughs. "I'm set to marry her older cousin! It'd be in my best interest for us to like one another."

 **"True."** Ryousuke chuckled, before glancing back up at the moon, his tail swaying as silence reigned, that quiet, distant howling still ever present.

"What are you thinking about?" Gou quietly asks, and Ryousuke turns his gaze to him.

**"I think we should start heading home, we still need to sleep before it's too late."**

"You're right, but we should wait here for Tsuyoshi to come back." Gou grins. "He's still young, after all." that was right, Tsuyoshi flew off not too long ago. How'd he already forget? He wasn't going to complain about the additional snuggle time, at any rate.

 **"Then we wait."** he relented, resting his head against Gou's shoulder as they brushed wings, feather against thin leather. The quiet night sounds were rather relaxing, the quiet sound of crickets chirping and the leaves moving in the gentle night breeze.

Gou has no idea how long they'd been sitting there, waiting for Tsuyoshi to return, but he was comfortable and content, and to him that was all that mattered in the moment. Though, after a while, he finally heard the sound of fluttering before something light landed on his head.

 _"Are you two asleep?"_ Tsuyoshi whispered, moving enough to tell Gou he was peering down at his face.

"No." Gou responded.

 **"Just comfortable."** Ryousuke added.

 _"Ah, such a shame."_ Tsuyoshi sighed. _"Camping sounds fun."_ Ryousuke laughed.

**"Sorry, Tsu, but no camping tonight."**

_"Aww…"_ the disappointment in the little bat's voice was heavy, even as Gou released his hold on Ryousuke and allowed the sphinx to get up first.

 **"Maybe some other day,"** he said, watching Gou get up awkwardly in an attempt to keep the little bat from falling off. **"For now, we gotta get home."**

 _"I'm not flying all the way back."_ Tsuyoshi was quick to announce, taking the opportunity of Gou standing still to fly over to Ryousuke and hide himself away in the sphinx's shirt pocket.

"Brat." Gou muttered fondly.

 **"Hey, Gou?"** Ryousuke's voice caught the vampire's full attention.

"Hmm?" there was a moment of quiet, before Ryousuke grinned and opened his wings.

 **"Race you home!"** he exclaimed, quickly taking flight and leaving a sputtering Gou behind.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Gou shouted after him, quickly taking flight himself and pushing his wings to catch up. "Cheater! Come back here!"

Laughter filled the night air, love chasing, as those distant wolves paid no mind whatsoever, and continued to howl, the three separate ranges announcing their rule in unison, undisturbed as the night marched onward.


End file.
